I Will Fight For This Love
by JosehineConfessions
Summary: KevEdd One-Shot. Kevin is fighting in the war and Edd is staying home. It's been two years since they saw each other on the airport when Kevin was departing. ((I suck at summarys))


So I can't come up with something on You're My Angel so here you go. A KevEdd one-shot

* * *

Edd sat on the couch crying, he was watching the news. Many soldiers had been killed in a bomb earlier that day and he still hadn't heard form Kevin

_Two years earlier._

"_What? Why? Please don't leave me, I don't know what to do if you don't return" Edd sobbed into Kevin's chest. "I know, but this is something I feel the need to do, I need to serve my country. And don't worry, I will come back alive, I promise you." Kevin said as he wiped a tear of his cheek. "I love you and I'll always will, but I can't stay here. I have to fight." "Don't die" Edd said softly while trying to calm down._

Why hadn't he gotten a phone call yet? Kevin promised that he would call him as soon as possible if anything happened. He sobbed into the blanket that laid on top of him and giving him some comfort. "Please Kevin, you promised me" Edd whispered to himself.

_Edd hugged Kevin tighter than ever before, they where at the airport, Kevin was going to leave. "I love you so much Edd, please don't hate me for this." Kevin said with tears in his eyes. "I could never hate you Kevin, you know that" Edd said so quietly that it was almost a whisper. Kevin looked Edd in the eyes. "I'm afraid Edd" Edd was shocked, Kevin had never plainly said that he was afraid. "Don't be, you'll be ok. You remember right? You're coming back to me soon, we are going to grow old together, we are going to spend the rest of our lifes together you remember?" Edd was crying now "I love you Kevin Barr, that's the only thing I'm certain of. You are the one I want to spend the rest of my life together with" Edd was sobbing, he didn't even try to hold back his tears._

_Kevin cupped Edd's face and wiped the tears away, kissing him on the forehead. "When I come back we are going to get married then we are going to adopt some beautiful kids and they are going to be the happiest children on the face of earth. We are going to grow old together and watch our children grown old and have kids on their own. I'm coming back, I'll survive this war"_

"It seems like there is no survivors, we still don't know how many are killed or who they are. They are having problem with identifying the victims. We will follow this case up soon." Edd was having trouble with his breathing. Kevin was supposed to survive this war. They where going to get married and adopt. Kevin couldn't die now? They where only 25, they was going to grow old together and die together. Not like this. No, Kevin had to have survived, he couldn't just die like that? No, it's impossible for him just to die like that, he was supposed to come home. He wasn't meant to die in this was.

Edd had fallen asleep crying, the television still on. He was clutching to the blanket he had.

"_I miss you" Kevin said in the telephone. "I miss you too Kevin, do you know when you are coming back?" "I don't really know yet, but I'm still going strong, I'm not gonna die anytime soon" Kevin said with confidence in his voice "I hope so. I love you Kevin, and I always will" Edd said softly. "I love you too Edd"_

Edd woke up by the sound of a door opening. He had forgot to lock the doors before he dosed off. He looked at the clock that sat over the fire place. It was 2:47 AM. "Who is it?" He yelled. Silence. Edd looked around himself, he was walking slowly towards the fireplace to get the baseball bat Kevin had standing there, he hadn't the heart to move his things, even tough he hadn't been there for two years and probably wouldn't mind it Edd couldn't bring himself to move Kevin's stuff.

Before Edd reached the fireplace two hands had reached forward to cover his eyes. He squirmed, but then he heard a laughter, the laughter he knew by heart. The laughter that could make him smile even tough if he was in a horrible mood. It was Kevin's. Edd turned around, and he couldn't believe his eyes. Kevin stood right in front of him, smiling. "Are you just going to stand there or am I going to get a hug?" Kevin said jokingly. Edd started to tear up and started hitting Kevin in the chest. "I taught you where dead! You said you would call if something happened!" Edd screamed at him. "I'm sorry Edd, I just got of the plain an hour ago, I had no chance of calling you" Kevin said with a said expression.

Edd collapsed in Kevin's chest crying. He couldn't believe that Kevin really was home, he hadn't seen him in two years. He was alive and unharmed. He was there, as he promised.

"Edd" Kevin said softly "Yes Kevin?" Edd answered, they had moved into the bedroom just laying and cuddling. "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Do you want to marry me?" Kevin whispered so low that Edd nearly even heard him. Edd got tears in his eyes, was this really happening? Did Kevin just propose?

"Yes, a million times yes Kevin"

* * *

Please tell me what you think of it and what I could have done diffrently. This was my first one-shot so .


End file.
